Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is related to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical plug connector.
Description of Related Art
An electrical connector is a component commonly used for electronic devices, and can be connected with a matching electrical connector of other electronic devices to serve as a signal and power transmitting medium. Common electrical connectors include, for example, universal serial bus (USB) electrical connector. Currently, a new TYPE-C electrical connector specification is introduced to USB protocol, which not only allows data transmission with 10 Gbps of ultra-high speed rate, but the insertion port thereof is symmetrical, thus allowing reversible connection, such an electrical connector is widely applied in various electronic devices such as notebook computers.
In terms of the USB TYPE-C electrical plug connector, in order to ensure that the contacting end of a terminal located in an insulator does not pass through the opening of the insulator and contact the shielding shell after being shifted, typically an insulating film is adhered to the insulator to block an opening of the insulator. By being blocked with the insulating film, the terminal is not directly in contact with the shielding shell after being shifted due to the pressure applied by a tongue portion of a corresponding electrical receptacle connector. However, the insulating film has defects as follows. It takes more time to adhere the insulating film. After the insulating film has been used for a period of time, it easily comes off because the viscosity of insulating film decreases. The insulating film is easily cracked due to friction caused by the contacting end of the terminal and thus causing failure of insulation.